Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{58}$ units long What is $\cos(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $7$ $3$ $\sqrt{58}$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 3$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{58}$ $\cos(\angle ABC )=\frac{3}{\sqrt{58}}$ $=\dfrac{3\sqrt{58} }{58}$